Alone in the Dark
by nooone
Summary: shadow is Koenma's big sister and the princess of the spirit world. She almost has absolute power in her hands, but how will she use it? How does Hiei exactly affect her decision?


**Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. Just shadow.**

**Alone in the Dark(a hiei story)**

"**talking"**

**mind reading**

**telepathy**

**/thinking\**

**(me talking to you)**

**You are walking down a hallway and you sense a person following you "Come out I know that your there." A boy with slicked back black hair stepped out. "I need you to come with me." "Your one of koemba's flunkies."you state "Where's the rest of your gang"Don't even try it shorty All of a sudden you feel a katana at your throat. "Your shorter than me onna." (Hiei's 5'4" and your 5'2") "you were the hardest to find Hiei and you gave yourself away, the fox and baka are on either side of the room""Hiei don't kill him"(you're wearing a cloak so they cant tell your gender but hiei does cause he heard your voice in his head) "fine ill go with you I want to talk to the baby anyway" Kurama looked to the sky and yelled "portal"a swirling mass appeared and you walked through it "what do you want im very busy""we brought your criminal""what took you so long""we had to keep hiei from killing him""ok, down to business, you thief take off your hood""now koemba, you don't want me to do that do you" up till now he hadn't looked up from his paperwork "no, not you" the guys were standing there like ?.? "boys please leave now" they left you know that they are all standing outside the door"you said "can you put up a barrier" "yea "you said taking off your cloak.**

**//koemba's POV//**

**you watched her "its been a long time"/she hasn't changed a bit\her long black hair hung down her back. He skin was just as pale and perfect as it was last time. Her eyes were red as blood. "Yea it has been brother. How's botan and father."**

**//Back to her POV//**

**knock knock "speak of the grim reaper" Botan walked in "SHADOW!!!!!!!!" "Uh oh" "wherehaveyoubeenthistime youhavetomeeteveryone..."she was rambling along in one breath., "shadow how long are you staying this time""I don't know maybe forever""well then we have to introduce you to the team""why" "Because im gonna ask you to join them""I guess I can ... but just because you caught me" "you let your self get caught, botan go get the boys"**

**//Hiei's POV//**

**botan came out of the room and said "boys he wants to see you" so you all walk into the office and sitting on the desk was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen. When you try to read her mind you hear don't even try it you don't want to know what goes on in there "boys this is your new team mate, shadow" "WHAT!! We don't need a new teammate" "yea, you do yall need someone else to train with besides kuwabara""but she's a girl"shadow looked at yusuke "Is that a problem" she said calmly "yes I don't want to hurt you little girl" she hopped off the desk walked over to him and said "its so gentlemanly for you to think of my health, but my dear you couldn't hurt me, not in a million years, Im a lot stronger than you are. And just because Im a girl you shouldn't underestimate me""plus, boys, your living in her house" she slowly turned towards the baby and said "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY LITTLE BROTHER""Im sorry, I had nowhere else to put them please forgive me" "they better not have went into my room""no we locked it and put a allusion over it.""good".**

**//shadows POV//**

**you walk out of the office and sent your brother a message ill deal with you later**

**//Koembas POV//**

"**uh oh""what was that about binkie-breath why did she call you little brother" "because she's my sister""she looks nothing like you""ill let her explain but for now I have a job for you""what" "Hide me" BANG! the door flew open and shadow walked in looking VERY mad""WHERE IS IT !?" "Where is what"you said acting dumb "My katana""oh that dad has it" "why does he have my katana" she walked out and said "its **

**time for my welcome visit to dad.""well she took that better than I thought she would""what's so special about her katana ?"hiei asked "well that katana will unlock her powers when she turns 18 in human years. She's incredibly powerful without her powers. She will be impossible to beat when her powers are unbound even dad wont be able to beat her. so if she wanted to she could take over all three worlds with the snap of her fingers." "When's her 18 birthday""um next week""WHAT!"**

**//shadows POV//**

**the ogers running around the castle froze and ran all except one "miss shadow its good to see you again""you too, now take me to father""yes Mam"you follow him to the office and you walk up to the desk and jump up on it "hello father""shadow ,how are you dear""not so good im afraid my katana is missing and your son said you had it""I do""can I have it back. Oh and your son has forced me to join his team""how did he do that""they captured me in my own house for stealing and I just found out that they are living in my house""im sorry about that I didn't know what to do with them ,so I told him to put them there. you weren't using that huge house""its ok""and yea you can have your katana back but I have to tell you something""what""your katana wont unlock all of your powers to full strength." "Will they just be weaker than they should be?" "yes""but ill have all of them" "yes""how am I suppose to unlock them all" "well you have to find your true love""how the hell am I suppose to do that" "you have to do this on your own shadow""does the baby know""no but if you don't tell him I will""fine, I will, where's my katana" its in the armory. Bob(I know not very original)will take you there. Good luck dear" you walk out and bob said "follow me if you will" you follow him to the armory and go to the room for your stuff you grab your katana and put all of your other things in a backpack and walked out. You **

**formed a portal home went inside and walked upstairs and in to your room it was exactly as you remember it, black walls, a light that was shaped like the moon. The light changed shape with the phases of the moon. Your bed had dark red blankets, they look black in the dim light, with a silver and black dragon on it. There was a huge tv with every video game system and game that you could ever want. A huge stereo took up another corner and your guitar was sitting in the window seat. You go to your closet and change clothes. You put on a black band shirt (who ever you want it to be) black pants with red spots that look like blood and a pair of black boots. you also put on your jewelry, a silver neckless with a dragon with blood red eyes. You finish changing clothes and walk down stairs and see the guys with two girls and botan "who are they, don't tell me that they are living here too"" im Kayko and she's yukina, im yusuke's girlfriend"she says rudely "and who are you" "I am the owner of all that's within these walls except the boys and their personal possessions." "No you don't quit lying koemba owns this place." You looked up and said "little brother you have some explaining to do" A portal appeared and in walked koemba "yea I do but so do you""I don't have to explain anything to them" koemba sighed "if you don't tell them about your past then I will""no you wont. and dad told me to tell you that the katana wont unlock all my powers to full strength." He breathed a visible sigh of relief "I'll still be able to kick your ass though.""how do you unlock the rest of them.""ihavetofindmytruelove"you muttered. While you were arguing the gang had eyes like O.O onna are you gonna argue all day"Koemba, explain NOW" "fine, girls this is not my house it belongs to shadow and she makes the rules. She's my older sister. She's part fire demon, part shadow demon, part angel, and she's the princess of the spirit world. she's incredibly powerful now and none of her powers are anywhere near their full strength they're like at 5 of their max. Oh and be careful what you say she's got a short temper "I DO NOT" **

**you do too onna shut up little man All of a sudden hiei jumped at you with his katana drawn.**


End file.
